Svet zhora 2
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Pre všetkých milovníkov Happy Endov. Toto je druhá kapitola Svet zhora. Táto má mne milší šťastný koniec.


_Teraz by som chcela potešiť všetkých zástancov happy endov (teda aj seba). Bol mi zaslaný review, aby som Shuichiho nechala žiť (čomu som sa veľmi potešila , lebo nemám rada charakter death- iba ak išlo o záporáka, alebo by som mala fakt náladu) Tak by som vám všetkým mojim čitateľom chcela predstaviť šťastnejší koniec toho celého (u mňa to bo pôvodný nápad, ale chcela som vás nechať rozhodnúť)._

Hiro priskočil k okraju a na poslednú chvíľu zachytil padajúceho Shuichiho za ruku. Potom počul ako Shuichi narazil do steny a vykríkol. „Hiro okamžite ma pusť!" začal Shuichi vykrikovať. „Ani náhodou!" odsekol Hiro. Pokúsil sa Shuichiho vytiahnuť, ale s hrôzou si uvedomil, že Shuichi je ťažší ako sa na prvý pohľad zdá a začína sa mu šmýkať z tŕpnucej ruky. Chytil ho teda aj druhou, ktorou sa doteraz podopieral, aby sa neprevážil. Teraz sa cítil trochu neisto, ale musel to urobiť. Zaprel sa nohami o okraj strechy a z posledných síl vytiahol vzlykajúceho Shuichiho hore.

Obaja dopadli a strechu a zostali tam ležať. Shuichi sa posadil a vzlykajúc hovoril, „Prečo si ma chytil? Mal si ma nech- ..." V tej chvíli mu Hiro vrazil facku. „Toto už nikdy nesmieš urobiť," hovoril Hiro nebezpečným tónom, „je mi jedno , ako veľmi sa s Yukim hádate, vždy ti pomôžem. Ale žiadna, opakujem ŽIADNA hádka nestojí za to, aby si sa pokúšal zabiť!" Jediné na čo sa Shuichi zmohol bolo: „Hiro..." Potom pomohol Hiro Shuichimu vstať. Shuichi mierne skrivil tvár, veľmi ho bolelo rameno, ale inak nepovedal nič.

Keď vošli do štúdia, Potľapkal Hiro Shuichiho po pleci. Shuichi okamžite sikol, „Itai!" „Čo sa stalo?! Spýtal sa Hiro. Shuichi pokrútil hlavou, „Nič, nič sa nedeje." „Ale áno Shu," odporoval Hiro, „asi si si poranil rameno, takže ťa vezmem k lekárovi. Hneď teraz!" Okamžite ho začal ťahať von z dverí, kde sa skoro zrazili s K: „Čo sa deje? Kam to idete?" „Musíme odísť," zakričal Hiro, „dnes už skúšať nebudeme." S tým nechali K stáť a neveriacky hľadieť za nimi.

Lekár povedal Shuichimu, že to nič nie je, obviazal mu rameno. Potom mu povedal, že rameno musí aspoň týždeň šetriť, a poslal ho domov. Hiro odviezol Shuichiho pred Yukiho dom. „Prečo si ma vzal sem?" spýtal sa Shuichi, „Nechcem už Yukiho ani vidieť!" „Pozri Shu," začal Hiro, „neviem presne, čo sa stalo, ale v poslednej dobe si strašne rozcitlivený a prehnane reaguješ. Možno si to s Yukim vysvetlite a všetko bude v poriadku. Keď nie, aspoň si poberieš veci a ja Yukiho poriadne zmlátim." Potom spolu vošli do bytového komplexu.

Prvý vošiel do bytu Shuichi a hneď za ním šiel Hiro. Yuki vyšiel zo spálne, Čo tak skoro?" Ale okamžite mu na tvári pristála Hirova päsť. Shuichi začal len ticho plakať. „Začo to bolo?!" zvolal Yuki. „Ako keby si to nevedel , ty bastard!" kričal Hiro, „Dnes si niečo povedal Shuichimu a on sa pokúsil sa zabiť!" Yukiho oči sa rozšírili od šoku. „Si v poriadku?" chcel ísť k Shuichimu, ale ten ustúpil. „Shuichi odtiaľto okamžite odchádza, ak mu poriadne nevysvetlíš, prečo sa v poslednom čase správaš voči nemu tak chladne!" vyhrážal sa Hiro. Yuki si kusol do spodnej pery, ale potom začal, „Za posledných niekoľko dní som začal tajne robiť prípravy. Stále som sa bál, že Shuichi to odhalí skôr, ako by som chcel. Neustále sa motal okolo mňa a volal mi v tých najnevhodnejších chvíľach. Občas som mal pocit, že vybuchnem. A tu je dôvod mojich príprav a plánovania..." Pomaly vytiahol z vrecka malú krabičku a otvoril ju. Hiro i Shuichi zalapali po vzduchu. Vnútri bol zásnubný prsteň. „Ehm... Asi by som vás mal nechať osamote..." povedal Hiro a rýchlo sa odtiaľ vyparil.

Shuichi hľadel na Yukiho, „Ty... ty si ma naozaj chceš vziať?" Yuki sa usmial, „Milujem ťa z hĺbky srdca a je mi ľúto ak som v tej nervozite povedal niečo, čo som nechcel. Aj keď toto tu nie je najromantickejšie miesto, a už vôbec to nejde podľa mojich predstáv... Shindou Shuichi vezmeš si ma?" Shuichi sa rozbehol k nemu a zhodil ho na zem. Na zemi ho začal bozkávať? Až kým sa nepotrebovali nadýchnuť. Shuichi sa šťastne usmial na Yukiho, „Samozrejme, že ÁNO!" Yuki ho znova stiahol a ich pery sa stretli v novom vášnivom bozku.


End file.
